Uma nova peça para o Stage Kids
by ArtKS
Summary: Nessa história Marion tem uma nova idéia para o Stage Kids,e qer contar para Mia mas não a acha


Uma nova história para o Espetáculo Infantil

Pensamentos: entre estrelinhas

Ações e estados: entre parênteses

Marion: (correndo e gritando) Miaaaaaaaaaaaa cadê você eu tenho que falar uma coisa é sobre o Espetáculo Infantil, Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Sora: *Ai ai quem será que está fazendo essa gritaria toda*(abre a porta do seu quarto e olha para Marion) Marion porque você fazendo essa gritaria toda O_o?

Marion: Sora você viu a Mia eu tenho uma idéia sobre o Espetáculo Infantil, é urgente.

Sora: *O que eu não faço pelo Kaleido Star* Calma Marion ela deve estar no quarto dela, sobe aqui em cima.

Marion (sobe as escadas): Vamos logo Sora é importantíssimo.

Sora: Calma (abre a porta do quarto da Mia) Mia você tá ai?

Sarah: Iááááááááh (Pula e cai em cima da Sora).

Sora: Saraaaah sai de cima de mim ai acho que quebrei a perna XD.

Sarah:*Começa a rir*rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr desculpe Sora, mas você abriu a porta na hora do meu treinamento.

Sora: *um dia ainda ela me mata treinando* Sarah ai não era o quarto da Mia?

Sarah: Não lembra que ela se mudou pro meu quarto.

Sora: É mesmo, mas você sabe se ela ta no quarto.

Sarah: Não sei, mas você sabe quem está fazendo essa gritaria toda?

Marion: (Fica toda vermelha) Fui eu Sarah é que eu tenho uma coisa pra falar sobre o Espetáculo Infantil.

Sarah: Vai lá ver se ela está no quarto, se eu a vir falo que você está procurando ela.

Marion: Tá certo.

Sora e Marion: (descem a escada correndo e Sora tropeça e desce a escada rolando) Aiiiiiiiiiiiii, Marion me ajuda aqui a levantar.

Marion: (da à mão pra Sora e levanta ela) Vamos Sora eu quero falar com a Mia.

Sora: (levanta e corre) Ta vamos.

Sora: (abre a porta) Mia você tá ai?

Anna: Groebet (aparece um sapo na porta) Groebet.

Sora: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (dá um pulo pra trás) quem é você e o que fez com a Mia.

Anna: Calma Sora sou eu Anna (tira a máscara) rsrsrsrsrsrs.

Sora: *já podia imaginar quem mais seria* Anna você viu a Mia a Marion quer falar com ela.

Anna: Sim ela estava indo ao Espetáculo Infantil acho que deve ser para uma nova peça.

Marion: Obrigada Anna (sai correndo em direção ao Espetáculo Infantil) Miaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

(Chega ao Espetáculo Infantil e vê a Mia)

Marion: Miaaaaaaaaa eu tenho uma idéia pro Espetáculo Infantil e quero falar pra você é uma peça!Mia.

Mia: Hã... Oi Marion você disse que tinha uma idéia de uma peça é, qual é?

Marion: (faz cara de suspense) Chapeuzinho Vermelho, que tal ein?

Mia: É ótima mas como vamos fazer a peça numa piscina?

Marion: Eu já pensei em tudo, na parte que não a água ficarão as árvores da floresta, e na água a gente coloca 5 trampolins e a cama da vovozinha que será a Anna,o lobo mau será a Sora o caçador ou melhor caçadora será a Rosseta eu serei a chapeuzinho e você será a mãe da chapeuzinho que tal?

Mia:*essa menina pensa grande* Que ótima idéia Marion vamos avisar aos outros e fazer a peça.

Marion: (sai correndo gritando) PESSOAL REUNIÃO GERAL EM 15 MINUTOS.

Anna, Sora e Rosseta: Nossa deve ser importante vamos.

(todos chegam à reunião).

Mia: Bom todos estamos aqui para a nova peça do Espetáculo Infantil que será Chapeuzinho Vermelho e tudo graças a Marion.

(Todos batem palmas)

Marion: Bom nossa peça será dentro da piscina e terá cinco trampolins e a cama da vovozinha, falando nisso Anna você será a vovozinha, Sora você será o lobo mau, Rosseta você será a caçadora, Mia será a mãe da chapeuzinho e eu serei a se a Mia terminar o roteiro hoje amanhã começaremos a treinar a assim estrearemos no sábado bom ao trabalho.

Todos: Sim!

Duas horas depois.

Mia: (gritando) Pessoal acabei (entrega os roteiros) vamos treinar!

Todos: Sim

**SÁBADO**

(todos estão no Espetáculo Infantil e Marion olha atrás da parede)

Marion: A casa está lotada.

Ken: Entramos em 5 minutos pessoal.

Marion: Pessoal hoje é o grande dia vamos dar o máximo possível de nós vamos.

Sora: Isso Marion vamos.

(Começa a peça e Marion entra em cena e a peça segue até o fim)

Marion: A nossa atuação foi perfeita pessoal somos demais.

Todos: Isso


End file.
